Bandido y princesa
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: A veces las clases sociales pueden intervenir en el amor, ¿o no?. Tasuki no puede olvidar a Miaka y entonces aparece... Parejas: TasukixOC. ¡Cap 7 y 8 UP! Supongo k ya esta cerca el final....
1. La chica

Bandido y princesa 

_Capítulo 1: La gota de Venus._

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Miaka y Taka se fueron a su mundo para ser felices, Taka ya era uno con Tamahome y Miaka era feliz por ello. Chichiri se dedicaba a viajar por todo los países en busca de las reencarnaciones de sus amigos. Por otra parte, Tasuki había regresado a la montaña Reikaku para ser el jefe de la banda de bandidos.

Era un buen jefe... O eso era lo que pensaba y lo que le decían sus amigos. Pero, no estaba muy seguro de ello, cada vez que se acercaba a un grupo de ellos hablando cambiaban enseguida de tema, de seguro que hablaban muy mal de él, ya que, si era bueno no callarían al acercarse. Kouji le había hablado sobre los rumores que circulaban y él más hablado era él porque Genrou odiaba a las mujeres y si no conseguía esposa lo más seguro es que al morir él no tendría descendencia y que por lo tanto el puesto de jefe quedaría libre. Pero eso a él no le importaba, odiaba a las mujeres excepto a una y esa ahora mismo estaba muy lejos de él, se había vuelto a su mundo con la persona que ella amaba...

.-Kouji me voy a dar una vuelta –le dijo y se fue sin esperar contestación alguna-

Iba paseando tranquilamente por su querida montaña cuando oyó unas voces cercanas, ¿podrían ser enemigos? Se acercó lentamente al lugar y vio a unos cinco soldados bien armados cogiendo una chica que llevaba el rostro tapado por una capucha y una capa. Se los quedó un rato mirando para ver que pasaba.

.-¡Estate quieta! ¿O sino?

.-¿O sino que? ¿Serías capaz de dañarme? ¡Eres patético! –le dejó ir la chica al soldado y como consecuencia recibió una bofetada y en ese instante por el golpe la capucha deslizo por sus hombros cayendo al suelo, dejando ver la cara de la joven y el traje que llevaba-

Era joven y tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Llevaba una camiseta blanca bastante larga y unos pantalones marrones. Sus cabellos era de un color negro y sus ojos por el contrario de su pelo eran de un color amarillo y rojizos, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y lo tenía muy largo hasta la cintura. Y ahora en sus mejillas pálidas, en una de ellas se visualizaba el golpe del soldado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a golpear a una mujer? No soportaba esa escena pero como no le incumbía se dispuso a irse, pero lo hizo tan torpemente que rompió un palito seco y los guardias enseguida le rodearon de espadas.

.-"Mierda me han pillado" Esto yo...

Aprovechando la confusión de los soldados la chica se soltó y de una patada hizo caer a uno inconsciente, y Tasuki no se quedó observando, ayudó a dejarlos todos inconscientes. Al cabo de poco todos estaban tirado en el suelo.

.-Peleas bien –dijo Tasuki a la extraña chica, ella solo le miró por encima y al ver que no llevaba nada más que un abanico puso una cara más tranquila y dejó de estar a la defensiva-

.-Tu también. –Y le sonrió- Esto... ¿Quién eres?

.-Soy Gen... –una persona les interrumpió-

.-¡Hey Genrou! –dijo su amigo Kouji al verle desde lejos, se acercó a él y le dejó ir al oído- Con que salir a dar un paseo...

.-Idiota, me la he encontrado por casualidad.

.-Ya ya, yo te creo. –dijo en tono irónico-

.-¡Que es la verdad idiota!

.-Que sí, que sí.

.-¡¡¡Ya basta! –gritó la chica ante la sorpresa de los dos- Así calladitos. Bufffffff, parecéis niños pequeños.

.-Te la has buscado con demasiado carácter. –le volvió a decir-

.-¡Que te calles! –y empezaron la pelea de nuevo.-

La chica cansada de todo eso se dio media vuelta y se alejó sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. El primero en darse cuenta fue Tasuki que culpó a Kouji de ello y Kouji le culpó por no haberse casado antes.

Volvieron a la fortaleza y estuvieron discutiendo sobre los rumores. Cuando uno de sus hombres advirtió a Genrou que había llegado una valiosa información acerca de una joya. Llevaban años tras esa joya, fue el jefe anterior a Tasuki y a Eiken el que la vio por primera vez, era una perla de un color blanco puro y con su luz podía iluminar la noche entera. Algunos la llamaban "La gota de Venus" otros "La perla de Venus".

.-Hemos sabido que la joya está en manos de una familia muy rica, no será muy difícil de conseguir ya que la mayoría de soldados fueron a la guerra contra Kutou y aún no han regresado. –comentó el bandido a su jefe-

.-Perfecto. ¡Conseguiré esa joya cueste lo que cueste! –dijo Tasuki a la vez que se levantó y preparó todo para irse de seguida-

Como iban a caballo llegaron muy pronto al gran palacio de esa familia, lo rodearon y vieron que sería fácil entrar ya que no había ningún guardia vigilando. Pero mejor esperarían a que anocheciera. Koji y Tasuki se subieron a unos árboles para observar los movimientos del palacio.

.-Me aburro... –dejó ir el pelirrojo, cuando vio que de una ventana se asomaba una chica-

.-¡¡Uaaaaaaaaa! Hogar dulce hogar –decía la chica mientras miraba el paisaje, entonces vio a Tasuki en el árbol- Pero... ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –a su grito miles de soldados aparecieron en su habitación- ¡¡Hay un pervertido! –de un movimiento cogió un cojín y con mucha fuerza lo tiró hacia Tasuki que le dio de pleno en toda la cara-

.-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?

.-Sí. –contestó enfadada y un poco colorada- "Ese chico me suena..."

Mientras los compañeros de Genrou y Genrou esperaron a que se hiciera de noche lejos del palacio, ya que como la chica le había descubierto era mejor mantenerse alejado durante un corto tiempo. La noche cayó y todos ellos se fueron acercando lentamente al lugar. Como al principio no había mucha guardia así que consiguieron entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, solo tuvieron que dejar inconscientes a unos cinco guardias o menos. Se dispersaron para buscar la joya.

.-Mierda, como encuentre a la mujer que me lanzó el cojín... –decía mientras iba mirando por las habitaciones- Todas son igual de repelentes. –y entonces dio con la habitación acertada, vio una especie de mini caja fuerte. Tasuki se acercó lentamente a la caja, la abrió con mucho cautela y vio la joya esperada.- Perfecto –la fue a coger la joya cuando oyó que la puerta se abría de nuevo-

.- ... ¿Qué ...? –dijo una voz conocida para Tasuki, era una voz femenina. Sí, era la mujer que le había tirado antes el cojín-

.-Ho... Hola... Esto... Estaba a punto de irme y... ¡No encuentro la salida! –y se puso a reír infantilmente-

.-Tu... ¡Eres el pervertido! –y todo lo que cogía se lo tiraba a la cabeza- ¡Depravado! ¡¡Sal de aquí!

.-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero para de una vez! –y se levantó con la joya en la mano, cosa que la chica vio y acto seguido se abalanzó hacia Tasuki para quitársela- ¿Pero que haces?

.- ¡¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡No te llevarás esto! ¡Es mi tesoro más preciado! –y por fin consiguió quitarle la joya- Ah...

.-¡Suéltala de una vez!

.-No la robarás. Es muy importante para mí...

.-¡Pues eso a mí no me importa! Escucha si me das la joya... –la chica solo le tiró otro cojín a la cabeza- Ya basta... ¡Estate quieta! –entonces aprovechando su fuerza la tiró al suelo y se puso encima de ella inmovilizarla con el cuerpo y le cogió las muñecas para que no intentara nada raro-

.-Suéltame depravado. ¡¡Que me sueltes! ¡¡Comenzaré a gritar! ¡¡Te arrestaran! ¡¡Los guardias vendrán y... !

.-"Si nos descubren la hemos cagado. Todo el trabajo para nada"

.-¡¡Ayud...! –para evitar que gritara Tasuki le selló los labios con un beso, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó enseguida, cogió la joya y salió corriendo- ¿Pero que...? ¿Qué ha...? ¿Qué ha pasado? Ahora... No... Es imposible... El pervertido... ¡¡Devuélveme mi primer besooooooo!

Por otra parte Tasuki solo les dijo a sus compinches que se fueran que ya había conseguido la joya. Todos se retiraron y nadie preguntó por el sonrojo del jefe y por lo que habría ocurrido aquella noche. Koji no pensaba quedarse con la explicación que su amigo le había dado "N-No p-p-pas-s-s-o n-n-a-d-d-a-a", lo primero: Sabía perfectamente que su amigo no era tartamudo y que segundo: eso le pasaba cuando le ocurrían cosas con las mujeres, seguro que le habría ocurrido algo así...

.-Oye Genrou. ¿Verdad que ha pasado algo?

.-No se de que hablas. –dijo mientras se ponía tan tojo que parecía un tomate- ¡Lo importante es que recuperamos la joya!

.-Ya... Y yo voy y me creo que no te encontraste con ninguna mujer y no te paso nada.

.-¡Que no pasó nada!

.-Perdón. ¿Jefe? –dijo un bandido entrando en la sala- Hay una mujer que quiere verle. ¿La hago pasar?

.-¡Pues claro! –dijo Koji sin esperar la respuesta de su jefe-

El hombre accedió y una chica pasó a la sala. De seguida Tasuki la reconoció.

.-"Mierda. Lo que faltaba" –pensó mientras se ponía una mano en la cara-

.-Pero si tu... –dijo Koji volteando a la chica para verla- ¡Pues claro! ¡Tu eres la chica que estaba ayer con Genrou en la montaña!

.-¿Comooooooooooooooooo? –exclamó su jefe. La chica solo se cruzó de brazos con expresión de enfado. Era verdad, era la chica que peleaba tan bien, pero con ese vestido tan femenino no la había reconocido ni en palacio ni ahora.- Entonces tu eres también la del palacio... –dijo señalándola-

.-Aaaaaaaaaa. Ahora si que hay un LA. Antes no había...

.-¡Cállate!

.-¡Devuélvemelo! –dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Tasuki- ¡Devuélvemelo!

.-¿El que?

.-¡La joya! ¿Qué sino?

.-A pues... ¿No te acuerdas? –puso una cara de despreocupación-

.-Sino me acuerdo de... –se acordó del beso- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. ¡No te perdono lo que me hiciste! –y le señaló desafiante-

.-Uaaaaau. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste? –preguntaba cada vez más curioso Koji-

.-¡Que solo la besé!

.-¡¿Te parece poco pervertido! –exclamó ella mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños- ¡Te odio! Pero... ¡Quiero que me devuelvas la joya! –se calmó un poco solo un poco... -

.-No te la pienso devolver.

Se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta, enseguida entró un bandido, el mismo que antes... Iba todo sudado y en un brazo llevaba una herida hecha por una flecha.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-¡Nos están atacando! Son unos soldados iguales a los de la fortaleza, pero son más...

.-Me están buscando... –puso una cara de preocupación. Después miró a Tasuki y este solo le miró enfadado- Hummm.

.-¿¡Y ahora que te pasa?

.-Ayúdame... –le dijo suplicante- No quiero volver con ellos.

CONTINUARÁ 

**Este capítulo es más corto... La inspiración no llegaba... XDDDD**

¡¡Espero k os guste!

Iré tardando en subir capítulos porque tengo muchas historias comenzadas :p.


	2. Ataque a la fortaleza

Bandido y princesa Capítulo 2: Buscando las alas 

.-¡A mí no me incumbe! –le dejó ir Tasuki-

.-Pero...

.-¡No! –dijo, sentenciando- Te vas a ir con ellos. Aquí no harías nada, princesita. –esto último lo dijo en tono irónico-

.-Estúpido. –y le pegó una patada en la espinilla- Como quieras. –le robó la joya mientras Tasuki estaba despistado- Esto se viene conmigo. –y salió corriendo- "Ya tengo lo que quiero, pero..." –se asomó a una ventana y miró los soldados- Un momentos estos no son...

.-¡Eh tu! –gritaba Tasuki llegando- Dámela.

.-Escucha. Estos no son los soldados de mi bando.

.-¿Y eso que importa? ¡Lo importante es que no nos ataquen!

.-Solo te importa tu estúpida fortaleza... –dijo en tono triste como si quisiese llorar- Esta bien. –le dio la joya- No tengo nada que perder. –y se fue caminando-

.-¿¡Que piensas hacer! –se acercó a ella-

.-Yo he deseado tener alas y poder irme de mi casa... –se giró hacia él- ¡No te preocupes por mí!

.-Tu nombre. Aún no sé tu nombre.

.-Je. No te servirá de nada saberlo. –salió corriendo-

Se detuvo en la puerta, cogió aire y lo dejó ir, pensó varias veces en lo que quería hacer y después abrió la puerta y los miró detenidamente.

.-¿Quién eres? –dijo el que parecía el capitán. Hubo un gran silencio y de seguida comprendió quién era- Cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Aunque lleves ese vestido un poco sucio... ¡Tu eres la princesa Tsu...! –la chica le interrumpió-

.-Pronuncia mi nombre y lo pagarás caro. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –cerró la puerta-

.-¡Serás nuestro rehén!

Tasuki mientras se lo miraba desde lejos. No le importaba la chica, ya que por fin tenía su mayor tesoro, La gota de Venus, el tesoro más preciado de todos. ¿Qué tenía que ver la mocosa con la joya? No le importaba para nada. ¿O sí? No se decidía en ir o no...

.-Maldita sea... ¿Qué hago? –pensaba en voz alta el jefe-

Unos guardias rodearon a la chica. La cual no parecía asustada, solo les miraba detenidamente.

.-"De esta no me libro..." –miró a banda y banda- "Mierda"

.-Has de saber una cosa. –dijo el capitán, que ahora estaba delante suyo- Tu pueblo ahora es ceniza.

.-¿Qué?

.-No existe, lo hemos quemado todo. –se acercó más a la chica- El verdadero tesoro de tu pueblo, eras tu... –y fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica-

.-Mi hermana... –le pegó una bofetada- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermana?

.-Jajaja. Miedo en tus ojos, me gusta esta expresión.

.-¿¡Que le has hecho!

.-Mientras clavaba mi espada y se teñía de sangre podía ver una expresión de dolor y miedo, mientras gritaba tu nombre...

.-¿¡Donde está!

.-Muerta.

.-¡Mentira! –unas pequeñas lágrimas se veían en sus ojos-

Las lágrimas fueron el motivo por el que Tasuki decidió actuar. Salió de la puerta y se colocó justo detrás de la chica. Ella solo miró sorprendido el gesto de Genrou.

.-No puedo soportar ver a las chicas llorar. –y le pegó una patada al capitán que quedó tendido en el suelo- Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

Los secuaces se abalanzaron sobre Tasuki y a la vez miles de compañeros salieron de la fortaleza para ayudar a su jefe. Tasuki se divertía peleando, pero por un segundo se fijó en la chica, no estaba. Se detuvo y miró bien por todos lados, la vio. Se estaba hiendo algún sitio, solo por interés, la siguió. Llegó al lugar donde se suponía que vivía la chica, que horror, las casas del pueblo quemadas, personas muertas por el camino, solo el palacio parecía igual que antes.

.-¡Espera! –la chica volteó al escuchar la voz de Tasuki- Vengo contigo. –ella solo asintió con su cara, aún triste-

Tasuki miraba por donde iba la chica, miraban por todas las habitaciones. Seguramente buscaba algo. Se detuvo en una, donde la puerta era teñida de negro y un poco de sangre. Tasuki notaba como ella temblaba al abrir la puerta. La abrió y se quedó congelada. Una chica muy parecida a ella estaba tendida en el suelo, con su kimono azul teñido de sangre seca.

.-¿Quién era?

.-... –ella solo temblaba y se iba acercando-

.-¿Están bien?

.-... –ya estaba casi al lado cuando oyó una débil voz-

.-T-Tsu-ba-s-s-a... –venía del cuerpo de la chica tendida en el suelo-

.-Hermana... ¡Hermana! –se arrodilló a su lado-

.-Que bien... Que estés aquí...

.-Sí...

.-"¿Hermana?" –pensaba Tasuki-

.-No soy... Tan fuerte... Como tu...

.-Natsu... –muchas lágrimas caían por sus ojos dorados.- ¡No te vayas hermana!

.-Me has llamado... Por mi nombre... Que... Feliz... So... y... –y se oyó como finalmente moría con labios formados en una sonrisa-

.-¿Te llamas Tsubasa? –preguntó Tasuki para romper el hielo-

.-Sí... –y le miró con sus ojos llorosos.-

.- "Mierda, esos ojos" Yo soy una estrella de Suzaku. –Tsubasa no comprendía lo que quería decir con ello- Quizás si le doy un poco de mi poder... "Sé que es imposible, pero no quiero ver esos ojos..." –extendió su mano hacia la chica- Revive... Revive... "Lo sabía" ¡Suzaku dame fuerzas! ¡Que reviva! "No funciona..."

.-Seguro que ella te lo agradece... –y con lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió- Seguro. Gracias.

.-No... ¡Lo siento! –y la abrazó instintivamente- Yo no puedo... Lo siento...

.-Esto... No... Muchas gracias... "¡Uwa! ¿Por qué me abraza?" –pensaba mientras se sonrojaba más- Suéltame...

.-Te prometo que no pienso mirar, te lo prometo pero... ¡Pero no soporto que llores! –al decir lo último se sonrojó mucho-

.-Gracias...

Tsubasa se despertó en una habitación nueva para ella, estuvo un rato mirándola... Le sonaba de algo, pero no acababa de saber de qué... Se levantó y con unas cintas que llevaba en el pelo se hizo dos trenzas, por suerte al mirar en un armario encontró ropa, de chico, pero ya le servía. Se la puso y con otra cinta ató el pantalón como un cinturón.

.-"¿Dónde estoy?" –recordó... Lo último que llegaba a su memoria era estar llorando en brazos de Genrou...- Se me olvidó darle las gracias de nuevo... –iba a abrir la puerta, cuando alguien la abrió antes- Ah...

.-¿Ya te has levantado? –preguntaba Tasuki-

.-Sí...

.-¿Y que? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.-Bien...

.-Ah...

Silencio total.

.-Esto... Como era... Tsubi... Tsubas...

.-Tsubasa. Me llamo Tsubasa.

.-Que nombre más tonto. No se porque te traje aquí... Podría haberte dejado en tu casa... Por tu culpa me hirieron... Y...

PAM, golpe de Tsubasa hacia Tasuki.

.-Qué... ¿Qué haces?

.-Mi nombre... No es tonto, niñato. Grrrrrrrrrr.

.-¡Que era broma mujer! Pché, que susceptible.

.-¿Y tu? ¿Genrou no?

.-Sí... Pero prefiero Tasuki. Genrou no...

.-¿Por qué no te gusta?

.-Porque me recuerda mi pasado. Mi familia... –ponía la cara muy triste, pero al darse cuenta de lo que decía se enfadó y echo a Tsubasa de la habitación- ¡No te importa! ¡Fuera!

.-¿Por qué? –Tasuki ya había cerrado la puerta- Jo... Que cabezota.

.-¡Hey!

.-Anda... Esto... ¿Koji?

.-Correcto. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

.-Me ha echado de la habitación... –dijo señalando la puerta-

.-¡Anda! ¿¡Ya vais por ese punto de la relación!

.-¡Que no! –dijo gritando Tasuki desde dentro, de repente abrió la puerta y arrastró a Tsubasa hacia dentro, dejando a Koji sorprendido-

.-¿¡Pero que haces!

.-Será mejor que nadie te vea. Puede ser peligroso.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque aquí somos todo hombres. Vete a saber lo que te harían. –Tsubasa sonrió- ¿Por qué sonríes?

.-Te preocupas por mí.

.-Nada que ver.

.-Como quieras... Oye.

.-¿Humm?

.-¿Por qué no vas a ver a tus padres?

.-¿¡A que viene eso!

.-Es que como has puesto una cara muy triste antes...

.-¡Que no es nada!

.-Sí que lo es. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Dímelo.

.-¡Tu...! –se le pasaban las ganas de gritarle de lo nervioso que estaba-

.-¿Quieres salir fuera? ¿Quieres ver a tus padres? –Tasuki solo agacho la cabeza sonrojado- "Bingo, la he acertado" ¿Quieres que pidamos permiso y salimos los dos juntos?

.-P-Paso...

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?

.-¡No puedes entenderlo! Si fuera a verlos solo me gritarían y me harían trabajar, no les aguanto, si les viera les pegaría un par de gritos. ¡De verdad!

.-"Tasuki..." ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos para que puedas gritarles!

.-¿Pero que dices? ¿Estás tonta o qué?

.-¡Tu no te preocupes! –puso una cara más seria- Comprendo tus sentimientos, al menos un poquito... Mi nombre significa alas, pero ya hace tiempo que corte mis alas para volar. ¡No hagas tu lo mismo!

CONTINUARÁ 


	3. Dame alas

Bandido y princesa Capítulo 3: Eligiendo un destino 

.-No puede ser. –dijo Koji ante la pregunta de Tsubasa-

.-¿Pero porque?

.-Porque ahora es el jefe, no puedo substituirlo todo el rato.

.-Tasuki es tan... ¿Importante?

.-Sí. Es posible que pierda el respeto de sus aliados si continua hiendo de un lado para otro.

.-...-

.-De momento está todo bien. Pero puede que en un futuro pase algo peor. Además ya es hora de que se case, sino nunca habrá heredero... Pero la cuestión es que yo no puedo estar sustituyéndolo, no puede salir...

.-Comprendo. Si parece que no salga, no pasa nada. –se fue caminando-

.-Si parece que no sale... ¿eh? ¡Un momento! –fue corriendo a la habitación de Genrou, pero al abrir la puerta- ¿Tsubasa que...? –se encontró con un muñeco en la cama, como si fuera Tasuki- ¡Noooooo! ¡Han huido!

Tsubasa y Tasuki estaban ya por el bosque, lejos de la fortaleza.

.-¿Pero que haces? ¡No puedo irme así como así!

.-¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Yo cargo con la responsabilidad! –se detuvieron un segundo- Yo no puedo hacerte volar muy lejos pero si quieres alas... ¡Aquí las tienes! –Tasuki se sonrojó un poquito-

.-Estás loca.

.-¡Encima me insultas!

Después de discutir y discutir, decidieron, más bien Tsubasa obligó a Tasuki, a ir a casa de este último. Al principio de perdieron, a posta claro, pero luego Genrou se resignó y la llevó a su pueblo.

.-¿Este es tu pueblo? Vaya es muy bonito...

.-No podemos tardar mucho, o Koji y los otros se preocuparán.

.-Pero Koji es tu amigo, seguro que soluciona el problema. Yo te espero aquí. ¿Vale?

.-Me vuelvo a la fortaleza. –dijo girándose-

.-¿¡Qué! –lo siguió- ¡Espera un momento! Porque...

.-¡Si no me venían a visitar hasta ahora, es lógico pensar que no quieren saber nada de mí! ¡Seguro que me obligarán a trabajar o a cortar leña!

.-¡No digas eso Tasuki!

.-¡Cállate! Yo... –de repente un tronco de un árbol se caía encima de ellos-

.-Ah... ¡Cuidado Tasuki! –Tsubasa le empujó para protegerlo- Ah... –Tsubasa se levantó un poco, ya que estaba encima del pobre Tasuki- Tasuki... ¿Estás bien...?

.-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¡Sal de encima mío!

.-Genrou es precioso.

.-¿Cómo? –Tsubasa se acabó de levantar y se puso frente suyo-

.-¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? Es precioso. Sólo por el hecho de tener nombre significa que eres querido. Quiero que entiendas, que te des cuenta de que tus padres de dieron un nombre, que además es muy bonito. ¡Así que confía un poco más en ellos! ¿Vale? –Tasuki ya parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba-

.-¡Lo siento! –al ver quién era la persona que se les acercaba, Tasuki se escapó y se escondió en unos matorrales- ¿Eh? ¡Oye! –decía una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos color miel que se acercaba- ¿Estás bien?

.-Ah, Sí... ¿Eh? –se fijó en ella más- "¿Comooooooo? Está es..." Perdona, ¿Es usted la madre de Genrou?

.-Ah, ¿Eres amiga de Genrou?

.-Sí... Eso es.

.-Quizás no lo sepas, pero Genrou se fue de casa.

.-Sí ya lo sé. Si le va bien... ¿Podríamos ir a verlo las dos juntas? –la madre se la quedó mirando, mientras Tasuki ponía una cara triste pensando en la respuesta de su madre-

.-¡Fíjate! No puedo.

.-¿Cómo que no puede?

.-Tienes que ser paciente para que tu mayor deseo se cumpla ¿verdad? Pues mi mayor deseo es Genrou. Hasta que no se convierta en un hombre hecho y derecho no volveré a verle.

.-Pero eso...

.-Si tengo tiempo libre, me voy a trabajar... Así tengo más dinero para cuando se case ¿No crees? ¡No me dedico a pensar "quiero verle" sino "vuelve a casa"! Adiós. –y siguió con su camino-

.-Vaya... –se puso de pie cerca de Tasuki que estaba sentado- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-Lo entiendo. Verla sería... Como volver atrás... Gracias por todo.

.-"Es la primera vez que me dice gracias..." ¡Soy yo quién debería darte las gracias!

.-No es nada... ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué las gracias?

.-Pues... Porque es un secreto... ¿Quieres venir a dar vuelta? No hemos tardado mucho en venir.

.-Si tu quieres... –Tsubasa le cogió de la mano- ¿Eh? ¡Pero que haces! –se soltó de ella sonrojado-

.-Jo... ¿por qué no quieres darme la mano?

.-Pues porque... ¡A ti no te importa!

.-Hummm...

.-Anda. ¡No he visto a mis hermanas ni a mi padre! ¿Me acompañas Tsubasa? –se giró para verla y esta estaba llorando- ¿Tsubasa? Qué... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿¡Qué te pasa Tsubasa!

.-Perdón... –se secaba las lágrimas.- Estoy bien... "No importa cuantas veces llore, no importa cuantas veces los llame... Mi familia nunca vendrá a mi lado..."

.-Volvamos... –dijo y le cogió de la mano-

.-Sí... –mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban-

Koji por suerte había solucionado el problema, pero no hacía más que provocar más rumores sobre el pobre Genrou. Los dos llegaron y Koji les echó la bronca, sobretodo a Tsubasa por ser la que tuvo la idea.

.-Bueno... Cambiando de tema... ¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato?

.-¿Qué?

.-No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo. –dijo Tasuki dándole apoyo a Koji-

.-¿Por qué?

.-Pues porque eres una mujer, ya te lo dije la otra vez, puede ser peligroso.

.-¡Pero yo soy muy fuerte!

.-Pero...

.-¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Koji mientras sonreía maliciosamente- ¿Qué te parece si...? –le contó todo al oído de Tasuki, mientras Tsubasa se divertía mirando las caras que ponían los dos.- ¿Y bien?

.-Es una buena idea... pero... ¿¡Se puede saber porque a mí!

.-Es lógico. Tu eres el jefe, nadie se atrevería a tocarla.

.-Pero... –miró a Tsubasa, que no entendía nada- Como quieras, pero se lo cuentas tu. –y se fue-

.-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?

.-Pues, he pensado que si los chicos se piensan que eres la futura esposa del jefe, entonces no te tocarían y estarías salvo.

.-¡Muy bien pensado! Pero... –puso una cara maléfica- ¿Solo es fingido verdad?

.-Sí... Claro... "Que miedo da..."

.-Entonces vale.

.-Voy a difundir la noticia. –y se fue-

.-Yo estaría prometida con... –se sonrojó solo con pensarlo- ¡Pero que estoy pensando! –se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-

Mientras Koji iba divulgando la noticia, los otros bandidos le daban sus bendiciones a Genrou, y este último rezaba para que no fuera tan lejos ese rumor. Ya cansado de escuchar lo que le decían se fue a la habitación donde encontró a Tsubasa dormida en una silla y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Se acercó para ver que hacia antes de dormir, vio un papel y al intentarlo cogerlo Tsubasa lo cogió primero.

.-¡No estabas dormida!

.-¡Yo nunca dije que lo estaba!

.-¿Qué es ese papel? –dijo señalándolo-

.-Es... –se lo entregó con una cara triste-

.-¿Hum? Esto... –se lo volvió a dar- No se leer.

.-Es una carta para mis padres...

.-¿No estaban muertos?

.-No... Ellos... Nos... Bueno... Se podía decir que se fueron de viaje por un largo tiempo, pero... Yo... –unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos- Lo siento –se las secó rápido-

.-"Que rara es" ¿Qué vas hacer?

.-Pues... Tengo un poco de sueño... Pero... –se sonrojó- Esto...

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

.-¿Dónde...?

.-¡Ah! Puedes dormir conmigo.

.-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! Prefiero dormir en esta silla.

.-Vale. –se sentó en la cama y se empezó a desvestir-

.-¿¡Que haces!

.-Me voy a dormir.

.-¡Pues vale! –se giró a aún más sonrojada- "¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa?"

.-Buenas noches. –y se metió entre las sábanas para dormirse-

.-Hum... –miró bien la mesa y la silla- "No quiero dormir aquí... Pero..." –miró a Tasuki que parecía que ya dormía- "¿Qué hago?"

Se acercó a él para ver que en realidad dormía. Pues era verdad, ¿cómo podía dormirse tan pronto? Se quedó un rato observándolo.

.-Bueno... Que remedio... –se giró para irse a la silla para dormir lo que pudiera cuando unos brazos la cogieron por detrás y la sentaron en la cama- ¿Ta-Ta-Tasuki? –estaba muy nerviosa-

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Una apuesta

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga EluChiS. ¡¡Para que te animes y para que te dé apoyo en los exámenes!

Bandido y princesa Capítulo 4: Una apuesta 

.-¿Tasuki que haces? ¡Suéltame sino quieres recibir!

.-Tsubasa... –le decía en la oreja, y esta se sonrojaba cada vez más-

.-¡Que me sueltes idiota! –se le iban las fuerzas- "No... No tengo fuerzas..."

.-Tsubasa yo...

.-¿Qu-Que?

.-Yo... Quiero que estés a mi lado... Porque...

.-"¿Qué dice? No es verdad..."

.-Porque me...

.-¡No es verdad! –se pudo separar de él-

.-¡Je! ¡Te lo has tragado! Jajajaja. ¡Solo era una broma!

.-No...

.-¿Humm?

.-Nada...

.-"Pensaba que se enfadaría y que me gritaría... ¿Qué le pasa?"

.-"Mierda. ¿Por qué empiezo a recordarle...? ¡No quiero saber nada de él! Pero Tasuki iba a decir lo que él me dijo... No..."

.-¿Tsubasa? –se levantó y se fue detrás suyo- ¿Estás bien?

.-¿Por qué...? ¿¡Por que! –y se abrazó a Tasuki, este que no se lo esperaba y se sonrojó más- Déjame llorar... Por favor...

Y la noche continuó, Tsubasa cayó dormida en los brazos de Tasuki y este la dejó en la cama. Al despertarse, volvió a encontrarse sola, Tasuki tampoco estaba... ¿Por qué la dejaba sola? Claro, para él solo era una chica más, no significaba nada...

Tasuki se levantó todo rojo e iba a desayunar cuando se encontró a Koji.

.-¡Hey! Anda... –se lo quedó mirando- Te veo muy rojo... ¿No será que le has hecho...?

.-¡Que no idiota!

.-Jajajaja. ¡Que era broma!

.-Ya...

.-Te propongo un juego.

.-¿Humm? ¿De que trata?

.-Mira te doy lo que quieras a que puedes hacer que Tsubasa te besé. ¿Te atreves?

.-No me interesa...

.-Lo que tu quieras... –le decía entre susurros-

.-Lo que yo quiera... Bueno por probar... –además seguramente Tsubasa nunca le besaría, era una chica muy rara-

.-¡Venga a ver si lo consigues!

.-¿Si consigues que? –dijo Tsubasa asomándose por la puerta-

.-¡Uwa! ¿Lo has escuchado?

.-¿Uh? No... Solo lo de si lo consigues. ¿Por qué?

.-Por nada. –decía Koji intentando disimular-

El día iba transcurriendo y Koji le iba diciendo todo el rato la frase "Lo que tu quieras", y Tasuki cada vez que estaba cerca de Tsubasa se ponía muy nervioso y huía. La chica se empezaba a preocupar.

.-¡Tasuki! –dijo queriendo llamarle la atención- ¡Tasuki! –este solo caminaba más deprisa- Será... ¡Eres un idiota! –le grito y esta vez volteó-

.-¿Y ahora que te he hecho?

.-Ignorarme. –dijo mientras se acercaba y cruzaba sus brazos- Recuerda que soy tu futura esposa, así que más te vale hacerme un poco de caso. ¿Vale? –y sonrió dulcemente-

.-Tsubasa... ¿Por qué eres tan amable?

.-¿Lo dices en tono de ironía?

.-No... Yo... –se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared-

.-¿¡Que haces! –se ponía muy nerviosa y lo intentaba empujar- No te me acerques...

.-Es por tu culpa... –la cogió de las muñecas para que no le empujara-

.-¿Mi culpa? –se ponía muy muy roja y estaba muy nerviosa-

.-Tienes la culpa de que yo sienta cosas... –empezaba a acercar sus labios a los de ella-

.-"¿Qué? ¿¡Que va hacer!" –cada vez estaba más cerca-

.-¡Hey Genrou! –dijo Koji haciendo que este se apartara bruscamente de la joven- Ese no era el trato.

.-"¿El trato?"

.-Era ella quién te tenía que besar, no tu a ella. ¿Lo entiendes? –sintió como Tasuki le echaba una mirada asesina, Koji entendiendo lo que había dicho y lo que había interrumpido se fue corriendo- ¡Ya me lo contarás!

.-Será posible... Oye Tsubasa no te lo creas yo... –se giró para verla, estaba apoyada aún en la pared y su cabello le tapaba la cara- ¿Tsubasa?

.-Un trato... –decía en susurros-

.-Entiendo que te sorprenda, pero lo de antes ha sido...

.-"Todo estaba planeado... Como lo de... ¿Por qué?" Cuando me ibas a besar... ¿Era para burlarte de mí? ¿Solo era por diversión? –dejó ver su cara de enfado- ¿Te has estado burlando de mí? "Niégalo por favor... Dime que me estoy equivocando... Dime que era porque en realidad tu me... ¿quieres?"

.-Sí... No lo iba a hacer en serio... Si estás enfadada conmigo puedes odiarme e irte, nadie te lo impide. –Tsubasa le iba a pegar una bofetada, Tasuki cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos y la volvió a ver apoyada en la pared como antes- ¿Tsubasa?

.-"No... ¿Por qué me duele el corazón?" –dejó ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas- Tasuki, yo... Creía que podía confiar en ti... Que quizás podría ¿quererte? Pero... –se llevó las manos al pecho- Eres un... ¡Mentiroso!

Tsubasa se fue corriendo. Mientras Tasuki se había quedado parado ante las palabras de la chica. No se atrevía a ir a buscarla. Sabía que le había echo daño esa broma.

.-No... Soy un idiota. –se fue por donde se había ido Tsubasa. Pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, se encontró con Koji-

.-¿La buscas? –él solo asintió- Pues se ha ido, por la puerta. –señaló la puerta- ¿Vas a ir tras ella?

.-Se merece una disculpa... –la abrió y se puso a caminar-

Tsubasa seguía corriendo por el bosque, sin darse cuenta iba yendo hacia su pueblo, donde se crió y vivió.

.-"Mentiroso, mentiroso... ¡Mentiroso!" –se paró al ver que estaba delante la puerta de su antigua casa- Ah... He llegado hasta mi casa...

.-¿Eres tu? Claro que lo eres... ¿Tsubasa? –decía una voz femenina-

.-¿Eh? –se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y reconoció la voz- ¡Señora Oka! –y le sonrió mientras volteaba y veía a una anciana-

.-Veo que te sigues acordando. Tengo algo para ti. –le entregó una carta- Siento mucho lo de tu hermana. Por cierto, esa carta es de tus padres. Bueno tengo prisa, hasta luego. –dijo mientras saludaba para irse-

.-"¿De mis padres?" –la abrió y la leyó-

Tasuki estaba desesperado, no encontraba por ninguna parte a Tsubasa. Había ido a todos los sitios posibles... ¿O no? Aún le quedaba su antigua casa, donde vivía con su hermana... ¿Habría vuelto? Corrió lo más rápido para llegar antes de que anocheciera. Pero al llegar no había nadie...

CONTINUARÁ 


	5. Real Heart

Bandido y princesa 

_Capítulo 5: Real Heart_

.-Mierda... Sabía que no estaría aquí pero aún así... "He de seguir buscándola... Pero... Yo... ¿Qué le voy a decir a Tsubasa cuando la encuentre? Has llorado... Y te he herido... Pero... Quiero abrazarte" –se giró para seguir buscándola cuando alguien le interrumpió-

.-Disculpa. –se giró y se encontró con Oka, la mujer mayor que Tsubasa se había encontrado- ¿A quién buscas?

.-Ah... ¿No habrá visto a la persona que vivía aquí antes.

.-¿Te refieres a Tsubasa? –Tasuki solo asintió- Bueno, ya hace que la he visto. Pero aún así creo que se ha metido dentro de la casa. –Tasuki iba a entrar pero la mujer se lo impidió-

.-¿Pero que hace?

.-No puedes entrometerte en su vida. –le alargó un papel- Es una carta de sus padres... Supongo que Tsubasa nunca te lo ha contado. Sus padres las abandonaron a ella y a su hermana, pero... A veces las venían a ver, los padres siempre quisieron más a Natsu, por eso se llevaban muy mal con Tsubasa... Y cuando a recibido esta carta ha entrado corriendo a la casa y probablemente este llorando... Y... –se detuvo al ver que hablaba sola- ¿¡Pero será posible! –se marchó enfadada-

Tasuki había entrado al entender la situación de Tsubasa. Registró todas las habitación, incluso la de la hermana, pero no la encontró. Se daba por vencido cuando vio un patio exterior, abrió la puerta... Tsubasa estaba ahí. Tenía la cara apoyada en un banco, los brazos le cubrían la cabeza, y estaba de rodillas. Se acercó a ella, al parecer no se daba cuenta de su presencia, apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. Y ella se levantó con miedo, pero se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Tasuki. Al parecer la chica no estaba llorando...

.-¿Tasuki...?

.-¿Es que no piensas dejar de llorar? –dijo con superioridad, Tsubasa se sonrojó un poquito, pero luego volvió a estar normal, poniendo cara de enfadada-

.-¿Y a ti que te importa? –dijo muy enfadada a la vez que se levantaba del todo e iba caminando hacia la salida-

.-Cómo...

.-Estoy enfadada contigo. ¡Así que no tengo por que ser educada! –de repente se giró y le sonrió- Vale... Me rindo. Ya he visto como hablabas con Oka y por lo tanto ya debes saber lo de mis padres. ¿Por eso has venido a ver que me pasaba? –se giró de espaldas a él y se sentó en el banco- Pero no hacía falta. ¡No me ha afectado para nada!

.-Mientes.

.-¡Yo soy invencible! No me afecta nada de lo que me digan.

.-Mentirosa. Pues entonces explícame porque te fuiste de la fortaleza, sino te afecta nada entonces porque te afectó que te dijera que me estaba burlando de ti. Dime. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

.-La verdad es que no lo sé...

.-¿Por qué mientes? Lo sabes perfectamente.

Tsubasa se levantó y se puso cara a él. Mirándolo fijamente.

.-Tasuki. Tasuki... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te habías creído que estaba llorando? Como puedes ver no he derramado ni una sola lágrima.

.-Porque... –la miró con cara seria- Tsubasa... Tu no eres fuerte, te haces la fuerte pero... Eres débil...

.-¿Qué? No... ¡No es verdad! –Tasuki la cogió de las muñecas- ¿Qué haces? Su... Suéltame.

.-No quiero.

.-Basta. ¡Suéltame! –por fin se soltó- "Yo soy fuerte... Por eso no necesito tener a nadie a mi lado... Aunque... Aunque... La verdad..." –se abrazó a Tasuki y este le correspondió el abrazo- ¡La verdad es que yo deseo tener valor! Un valor que me ayude a soportar la vida y no poder huir de ella. Un valor que ayude a mi corazón... Un valor para confiar en alguien... ¡Eso es lo que deseo!

.-Tsubasa...

.-Los dos saben donde vivo, los dos saben lo que ha pasado con Natsu. Si yo les importara me hubieran venido a visitar y a consolarme... –apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tasuki- Tengo miedo... ¡Miedo a que me digan que para ellos no existo! –empezó a llorar- Siempre digo que soy fuerte, pero no lo creía... Pero no quiero estar sola.

.-Tranquila.

.-Por favor... –se abrazó más fuerte a Tasuki- No me dejes sola...

.-"Nunca volverás a estar sola" –la separó un poco- Eres muy inteligente.

.-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso ahora?

.-Aunque me dices cosas sobre mi familia... tu corazón deseaba que pasara lo mismo contigo... –sacó la carta y se la entregó- ¿Qué les dirías a tus padres? ¿Qué estás prometida conmigo? –Tasuki le sonrió- Anda. Ellos no te odian. Quieres mucho a tus padres... Pero no es suficiente. También debes quererte a ti misma. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Tu nunca estás sola.

.-¿Eh? ¿Nunca estaré sola?

.-Tienes a la señora Oka que se preocupa por ti, a Koji que nos está esperando y sobretodo me tienes a mi. –los dos se sonrojaron un poquito.- En resumen. ¡Que eres una prometida cobarde y mentirosa! –Tsubasa le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- Pero eso si... Con muy buenos puños...

.-Pero lo entiendo... no se exactamente porque me dicen eso en la carta... Pero... ¡Creo que en verdad no lo dicen en serio!

.-¿Volvemos? Ya se está haciendo oscuro.

.-Ya es de noche... ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir a mi casa?

.-Como quieras...

.-"Anda... Estoy en deuda con él..." ¿Qué quieres de comer? –Tasuki se quedó pensativo- "Es extraño... Pero... Cuando estaba aquí sola... Esperaba que vinieras Tasuki" –Tasuki le sonrió y Tsubasa se sonrojó- ¿Y bien?

.-Mmmmm... Me da igual. –le dio un fugaz beso en los labios-

.-¿Hu? ¿¡Pero que haces, pervertido! –le pegó una bofetada- Grrrr...

.-Pero si solo es un inocente beso...

.-¡No me beses!

.-¿Pero porque?

.-¡Porque si no es de verdad no quiero que me beses! –y se cruzó de brazos- No quiero que juegues conmigo.

.-Yo no estoy jugando contigo... –se giró y se fue dentro de la casa-

.-¡Hey! ¡Acaba la frase! –y ella también entró- ¡Tasuki!

.-¿Pero que quieres?

.-¡Me dijiste que te burlabas de mi! ¿Por qué estás cambiando de opinión? –Tasuki se le acercó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Tsubasa- ¿Tasuki?

.-Me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

.-¿Hu? ¿De que?

.-No es nada... Me gustaría antes comprobar que es verdad.

.-No te entiendo.

.-Mejor. –y le sonrió- Venga vamos a dormir.

Pasó la noche y llegó la mañana. Se levantaron y se fueron caminando hacia la fortaleza. Por el camino Tsubasa insistía en saber que era eso que estaba descubriendo, pero Tasuki solo se limitaba a reírse o bien a contestarle alguna mentira. Por fin llegaron. Pero allí les aguardaba una terrible sorpresa. Al entrar unos cuantos hombres cogieron a Tasuki y lo inmovilizaron.

.-¡Pero que hacéis! –se quejaba Tasuki mientras intentaba escapar-

.-¿Qué está pasando Tasuki? –Tsubasa no entendía nada, intentó ayudar al chico, pero se lo impedían- ¡Dejad a Tas...! –una persona apareció por detrás y cogió a Tsubasa de la muñeca para que volteara- ¿Pero que?

Al girarse se encontró con un hombre bastante corpulento, con cara de borracho y de mirada pervertida.

.-Ah... Pero si es... –Genrou le reconoció enseguida- ¡Eiken!

.-¿Ei... Ken? –repitió Tsubasa con cara de asombro- Pero... –se fijó de que manera la miraba- ¡No me toques pervertido degenerado! –se soltó de su mano, pero la volvió a agarrar- ¡Que no me toques! –se intentó liberar- "Tiene... Mucha fuerza..."

.-Eres muy guapa, aunque tienes demasiado carácter. –la arrastró hacia él y con el mismo brazo la abrazó-

.-"Ugh... Que peste a alcohol... Me mareo..."

.-No te la mereces Genrou. Hip!

.-Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un solo pelo, me oyes.

.-Jajajajajaja. –se rió a gusto- ¿Cómo piensas impedírmelo? –chasqueó los dedos, los hombres que sujetaban a Genrou le empezaban a arrastrar-

.-¡Tasuki! –se intentó liberar, pero no podía-

.-Estate quieta. ¡Llevadlo a la mazmorra! –abrazó más fuerte a Tsubasa- Ahora ella es mía...

Es lo último que escuchó Tasuki antes de desaparecer de la vista de Tsubasa.

.-¡Suéltame! –Eiken empezó a caminar y con él, arrastraba a Tsubasa.- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! "Tasuki... ¿Dónde estás?"

.-Con que eres la prometida de Genrou. ¿Verdad?

.-"Claro, él no sabe que no es verdad..." ¡Sí! ¡Y le quiero mucho! Así que no puedo ser tuya. –sintió como Eiken se reía- "¿No a colado?" ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Eres muy inocente... –tiró a Tsubasa dentro de una habitación- Quédate ahí mientras yo preparo unas cosas para que tu amor muera.

.-¿Mi amor? –se quedó pensando, pero Eiken ya se había ido y con él había cerrado la puerta- Ah... ¡Tasuki está en peligro! –buscó con la mirada algo para abrir la puerta-

Tsubasa registró la habitación, pero no encontró nada. De repente vio la ventana. Se asomó, era bastante alto... Pero... ¡Tasuki necesitaba ayuda!. No se lo pensó mucho, vio unas cuantas hojas y saltó hacia ellas. Se levantó, se había herido un poco la pierna, pero ahora eso no importaba. Sin ser vista consiguió llegar al sitio donde estaba Tasuki.

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿K tal? Bueno aquí está el 5 cap. Espero k os vaya gustando... Como no recibo ningún review no se si os gusta o es que no os gusta nada... ¡Bueno ya me diréis que os parece!

Atte.

Mina!


	6. En la mazmorra

Bandido y princesa 

_Capítulo 6: ¡Da a conocer tus sentimientos!_

Tsubasa entró en las mazmorras y se encontró con Tasuki. Tasuki estaba sentado en el suelo de una celda, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía las manos atadas, también tenía los ojos cerrados. Por su cabeza recorría un hilo de sangre que empezaba en su cabello y acababa un poco más arriba de la barbilla.

.-Ah... No... No puede ser... ¿Tasuki? –Tsubasa se abalanzó contra la reja de la celda- ¡Contesta...! ¡Tasuki! –no recibía respuesta- ¡Tasuki contesta! ¡Tasuki!

.-Ah. Anda. ¿Cómo tu por aquí? –dijo sin abrir los ojos y sonriendo, los abrió- Cuánto tiempo Tsubasa... –se fijó en la chica, ahora Tsubasa estaba llorando-

.-¿Eh? –al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando se giró y se puso de espaldas a Tasuki apoyada en la reja- "¡Soy idiota! Idiota, idiota... ¿Por qué estoy llorando?" No puedo parar de llorar... "He pasado miedo... Ha sido terrible... Pensé que había perdido a Tasuki... Estaba muy asustada... Yo... ¿Desde cuándo me estoy volviendo una llorona?"

Tasuki no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados. Se había desatado, se levantó y por los huecos de la reja de la celda extendió sus brazos y como pudo abrazó a Tsubasa por atrás.

.-Lo siento Tsubasa... No llores... Lo siento... –Tsubasa se sonrojó- Lo siento... –la besó en el cuello, y la chica se sonrojó aún más-

.-Tasuki... ¿Esto... También es mentira? –se soltó del abrazo de Tasuki- ¡Aún no te he perdonado! –se arrodilló delante de Tasuki- Pero... Quiero confiar en ti... "No quiero estar enfadada contigo... Pero no sé la razón de porque no quieres abrirme tu corazón... Algún día la descubriré" Aunque me has traicionado... Quiero que sepas que confío un poco en ti... –se levantó- Ahora pienso ¡Sacarte de ahí! –empezó a buscar algo para abrir la celda-

.-¡No hace falta!

.-¿Eh?

.-No pienso moverme de aquí, yo también he decidido algo. No pienso moverme de aquí y ya está.

.-Pero...

.-Aunque te dijera eso no tienes porque seguir enfadada.

.-"Ah, así que es eso... Entonces..." Y yo que había pensado prepararte tu comida favorita...

.-Tráemela a la celda mañana.

.-Piensan matarte hoy.

.-Pues entonces me la traes hoy.

.-Si claro y que le digo a Eiken, que voy a traerte la comida...

.-Esto...-se puso serio- Dices que quieres confiar en mí, pero parece que no me vas a perdonar que te engañara.

.-... No...

.-Por eso mismo no pienso volver...

.-Mira Tasuki aún no me has dicho nada sobre aquello ni siquiera un lo siento.

.-Tsu... –se giró, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Tsubasa hacia la pared-

.-Ya... ¡Ya basta! –gritó enfadada- ¡Eres un cabezota, cabezota, cabezota! ¡No se porque me molesto a venir a buscarte! ¡Y si te matan es tu problema! ¡Eres un cabezota! –se calmó un poco- Quiero estar contigo, Tasuki... ¡Quiero seguir contigo mañana! –de repente se abrió la puerta, y apareció Eiken- ¿Eh? "Mierda"

.-Sabía que estabas aquí. –cerró la puerta con llave- Para abrir la celda de Genrou necesitas la llave que tengo yo. –señaló una llave que tenía puesta en el cinturón- Yo mismo iba a matar a Genrou, pero... –miró fijamente a Tsubasa- No me gusta nada tu actitud. –se fue acercando a Tsubasa-

.-¡Dame la llave!

.-Jajajajajajaja. –se puso a reír, se acercó más a Tsubasa y sacó el abanico que le había arrebatado a Tasuki antes de que lo encerraran- Te haré arder.

.-¿Eh? ¡Pero si solo es un abanico!

.-¡Tsubasa! Ese es mi abanico, tiene un conjuro que si lo dice salen llamas. –decía Tasuki mientras intentaba escapar- ¡Tienes que huir!

.-¡No! ¡Pienso recuperar la llave! –pero sin darse cuenta fue acorralada en la pared por Eiken que sujetaba con rabia el abanico- "¿Y ahora que hago?" –miró para arriba y vio una pequeña ventana- "Quizás..."

.-¡Te convertirás en ceniza! ¡Llamas divinas!

A su voz unas llamas salieron del abanico. Por suerte Tsubasa se había agarrado al borde de la ventana, con ese apoyo se impulsó para arriba y puso saltar por encima de Eiken.

.-La llave... –se acercó mientras Eiken estaba distraído, cogió la llave- ¡La tengo!

.-No te lo permitiré... –guardó el abanico y sacó su espada, con un rápido movimiento se la hincó a Tsubasa en la pierna-

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó de dolor y cayó haciendo que la llave saliera disparada para arriba y cayera en un rincón oscuro de la mazmorra- La llave... –se intentó levantar pero no pudo- No puedo moverme...

.-¡Tsubasa! ¡Detente Eiken! ¡No le hagas nada! –le gritaba Tasuki, pero no le hacia caso- "He de ayudarla... Pero no puedo salir de aquí..."

.-Ugh... –se intentó volver a levantar y lo consiguió, pero temblaba del poco equilibrio que tenía. Miró por donde había caído la llave- "No voy a rendirme" –fue hacia la llave como podía, Eiken volvió a colocarse para atacar. Estaba a punto de volverla a atacar- "No puedo... más" –le fallaron las fuerzas, se desmayó y quedó inconsciente.-

.-¡Tsubasa! –al grito de Tasuki su signo empezó a brillar, la reja se destruyó y pudo salir- Tsubasa... –se puso a su lado- Solo se ha desmayado... –se giró hacia Eiken que estaba muerto de miedo al ver el poder que había demostrado Tasuki- Me las pagarás...

Tsubasa se despertó en la habitación de Tasuki, tenía puesto un vestido blanco. En la herida había una venda que paraba la sangre. Se sentó y en ese momento apareció Tasuki por la puerta todo sonrojado.

.-Tasuki... ¿Has podido salir? ¿¡Y que ha pasado!

.-Te desmayaste, -le puso mano en la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, aún seguía sonrojado- por suerte pude recuperar la llave y le di una paliza a Eiken.

.-¿Y donde está ahora?

.-Encerrado.

.-Perdona... No pude ayudarte... –cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba otro vestido- Oye... –se sonrojó- Esto... Como... ¿Cómo es que llevo otra ropa?

.-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que... Es que... –se sonrojó aún más y se ponía nervioso- Te manchaste el vestido con sangre... Y... ¡Te juro que no miré! –aún se sonrojó más, parecía un tomate con patas- Es que... Lo siento.

.-N-No im-mport-a-a... –ella también estaba roja, se quedó pensativa-

.-¿En que piensas?

.-En nada en especial... Solo recuerdo mi pasado...

.-Oye. ¿Aún quieres estar a mi lado?

.-¿¡A que viene eso!

.-Es que como sufres mucho... Pues pensaba que...

.-¡Nada que ver! ¿Después de lo que he pasado para que estemos juntos? ¡Pretendes que me vaya! Si quieres que vuelva a mi casa solo has de decírmelo...

.-Je. No entiendes nada... –se tumbó en la cama, encima de Tsubasa que se puso muy roja-

.-¿¡Pero que haces!

.-¿Hu? –apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tsubasa- mmmm... Se está muy bien... –cerró sus ojos-

.-¿¡Que piensas hacer pervertido!

.-Nada... Solo quiero dormir...

Tsubasa se despertó por los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara. Se intentó levantar, pero no pudo, ya que tenía aún a Tasuki encima suyo

.-¡Ahh! –se tranquilizó al recordar lo que había pasado- "Es verdad... Ayer nos quedamos dormidos así... ¡Pero no pasó nada!"

.-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa?

.-Nada, Tasuki, nada.

Tasuki se levantó medio dormido y empezó a ponerse su ropa habitual. Mientras Tsubasa se fue hacia la cocina, donde no encontró nadie. Poco después de llegar ella, Tasuki que se había dado prisa en vestirse entró a la cocina.

.-Hoy el cocinero no estará. –aclaró él-

.-¡Pues mejor! –cogió unos cuantos ingredientes- ¡Hoy voy a prepararte yo el desayuno! ¿Qué te parece?

.-Que puedo morir al comerlo...

.-¡¿Qué has dicho!

.-Nada.

.-Humm...

Tsubasa empezó a prepararlo. Mientras Tasuki la observaba, pero como se aburría decidió molestarla un poco. Así que se acercó por detrás y la abrazó haciendo que Tsubasa le costara preparar el desayuno.

.-Aaaah... Qué tranquilidad... –decía Tasuki-

.-Si haces eso no podré preparar el desayuno. –cuando ella iba hacia un lado, Tasuki la seguía sin soltarla. Hasta que la chica se hartó- ¡Basta Tasuki! –giró su cabeza para regañarlo, pero se encontró demasiado cerca de él y se sonrojó- Esto...

.-Tsubasa... –se separó de ella un poco y la cogió de la barbilla-

.-To... Tonto... Pero... ¿Pero que haces? –Tasuki la soltó y la cogió de los hombros, se fue acercando a sus labios- Ah...

.-¡Hey Genrou! –dijo Koji entrando por la puerta con su felicidad de siempre- ¿Qué hacéis?

Tsubasa al escuchar que entraba alguien empujó a Tasuki al suelo, haciendo que Koji se sorprendiera al ver al pobre Tasuki en el suelo y a Tsubasa toda roja.

.-No, nada...

.-¡Ah! ¡Pero que morro! ¡Estabais preparando el desayuno juntos!

.-Eso es... "Por poco..." Sólo eso...

.-¡Por cierto! –Tasuki ya se había levantado- ¡Tienes una visita! –miró a Tsubasa y luego a Tasuki- No creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia... –le dijo a la oreja-

.-¿Por qué? –Koji ya se había ido, así que se fue a ver quién era. Seguido de Tsubasa. Ya casi había llegado a la puerta cuando vio perfectamente de quién se trataba, así que antes de que Tsubasa la viera la detuvo- Oye... ¿Por qué no me esperas en la habitación? –dijo un poco nervioso-

.-¿Humm? ¿Por qué? –no le gustaba el tono de voz de Tasuki- ¿Qué pasa?

.-Por favor Tsubasa. –la miró serio, cosa que le sorprendió-

.-Está bien... ¡Pero como tardes mucho iré a ver que pasa! –se fue corriendo, pero se detuvo y se giró- ¡Recuerda que eres mi prometido! –los dos sonrieron y Tsubasa entró a su habitación-

Tasuki llegó a la puerta, cuando la figura le vio enseguida fue corriendo hacia él y se tiró encima.

.-¡Genrou! –gritaba alegremente-

Era una chica de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, de color rubio y sus ojos eran marrones.

.-Cuanto tiempo... –decía un poco desanimado- ¿Por qué has venido?

.-Pues... ¡Para darte esto! –se puso una pequeña pastilla en los labios y le besó haciendo que se la tragara Tasuki- ¡Bien!

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿K tal? ¡Musas gracias EluChiS por darme ánimos con el fic o! Y si... Siempre me gusta dejarlo con la emoción! Porque así tengo más ganas de escribir XDDDDDD.

Bueno espero review!

Atte.

Mina


	7. Un amor infantil

Bandido y princesa 

Capítulo 7: Sentimientos que se desvanecen... Desearía conocer la verdad del corazón...

Tsubasa había llegado a su habitación, había esperado por lo menos media hora y no se fiaba ni un pelo de Tasuki. Así que decidió salir a buscarle. Fue a la puerta principal pero no encontró a nadie... Preguntó a un chico que pasaba por allí, le dijo que se encontraba en la sala principal, donde se reunían para hablar sobre los objetivos que atacar. No perdió más el tiempo, fue corriendo hacia la sala, pero seguía sin haber nadie. Inspeccionó la sala caminando, cuando ya iba a irse una voz la llamó.

.-¡Tsubasa!

.-¡Ah! –volteó- ¡Es que como tardabas tanto...! ¿Qué hacías? –se fijó más en Tasuki, por detrás suyo estaba una chica rubia y de ojos marrones-

.-Es que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando. –dijo riendo-

.-¿Y esta chica? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me he perdido?

.-Oh... ¿No te lo había contado? –la chica se cogió al brazo de Tasuki- Ella es Miyu, desde pequeños hemos estado juntos... Es mi verdadera prometida... –Tsubasa se quedó en blanco con los ojos abiertos-

.-"Su verdadera prometida..." Tasuki... –cerró los ojos y puso una cara de enfadada- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –Y le pegó un puñetazo que salió volando hacia la otra punta de la sala- Muy bien. –Abrió los ojos- ¡Me voy a mi habitación sola! ¡No quiero que entres! ¿Entiendes? –salió corriendo-

.-Vaya vaya. No sabía que tuvieras otra prometida. –dijo Miyu mirando como Tasuki se intentaba recuperar- Pero no podrá hacer nada por ti.

Tsubasa se dirigía a su habitación caminando.

.-"Ese idiota de Tasuki. ¡Idiota, Idiota! ¡No pienso volver a hablarte! ¡Y mucho menos a besarte!" –se paró- "No estuvo bien que me enfadara con él por una broma... Pero..." ¡se ha pasado mucho con la bromita de la prometida! Idiotaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Debería volver a pegarle!

Al día siguiente salió a almorzar para encontrarse con las escenitas románticas que montaban esos dos. Koji notando como se sentía Tsubasa se acercó a ella. Pero Tasuki y Miyu se pusieron en medio, así que decidió hablar antes con su amigo.

.-Escucha Genrou. ¡No la hagas sufrir más! Estoy seguro de que tu no quieres a Miyu, sino a...

.-¡Koji! –gritaba Tsubasa mientras llegaba hacia ellos, se puso al lado de Koji y enfrente de Tasuki- Ya basta...

.-Pero...

.-¡Nos vamos Tasuki! –dijo Miyu mientras se iban-

.-¡Espera Tasuki! –Tasuki volteó- ¿De verdad quieres a... Miyu? ¿Entonces todo lo que me decías era mentira? ¿Es una broma? "Si esto es una broma, la han llevado demasiado lejos"

.-Ju. Iba en serio contigo Tsubasa. No te mentí. Pero ahora he descubierto que de verdad amaba a Miyu. –se fueron-

.-Ah... –Tsubasa se sonrojó y después puso una cara muy triste al ver que la pareja se iba- Claro... Entiendo...

.-¡Seguro que es una broma! ¿Verdad? –intentaba alegrarla Koji-

.-Para mí sería peor si fuera una broma... "Ni siquiera... Llegó a decirme que me amaba..."

.-A, esto... Tsubasa oye...

.-Tranquilo estoy bien... Creo en Tasuki...

.-Tsubasa... Qui... ¿Quieres decir que incluso después de las cosas que ha dicho Genrou, crees que en el fondo de su corazón te quiere?

.-¡Te equivocas! –cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con una sonrisa en los labios- Lo que creo es que Tasuki hará feliz a Miyu... –la extendió la mano- Supongo que esto va a ser una despedida.

.-¡¿Comooooooooooo!

.-Es que... ¡Tengo decidido irme a ver a mis padres! "No quiero sufrir más"

.-Pero... Tsubasa... –no continuó porque la chica ya había desaparecido-

Tsubasa se quitó el vestido que llevaba, se puso unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta blanca como Tasuki la vio la primera vez. Cogió una mochila con alimentos y se fue de la fortaleza.

.-"Si Tasuki va en serio, de acuerdo... Se culparía a sí mismo por hacerme daño... Se culparía mil veces de lo que yo haría... Así que... Te dejaré marchar... Aunque te ame..." –unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus rojas mejillas- ¿Hu? –un pie de Tsubasa se hundió en la roca, haciendo que cayera por un pequeño barranco- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Ahora Tasuki se encontraba solo en su habitación.

.-¿Eh? Me ha parecido escuchar a...

.-¡Genrou! –Miyu abrió la puerta de par en par y encontró saltando de alegría-

.-Oye... Hace un momento has gritado...

.-¿Eh? No...

.-Me habré confundido...

.-Tasuki... Bésame... –cerró los ojos, Tasuki obedeció, se acercó a ella... pero justo cuando iba a besarla la apartó bruscamente- ¿Genrou?

.-Ah... No... Lo siento... "Su olor es diferente..." –sintió como fuera llovía- Esta lloviendo... Un momento... ¿¡Se puede saber que haces tu aquí Miyu!

.-¿Qué? Buaaaaaa... ¡La droga ya no funciona! ¡Pensaba que duraría más tiempo! –dijo con haciendo pucheros-

.-¿La droga? ¿A que te refieres? –puso una cara de no entender nada-

.-Es que hace tiempo le compré a una mujer un conjuro que con él sería capaz de tener al chico que quisiese durante un rato. ¡Pero pensaba que duraría más!

.-¡Bah! Ya te dije que a mi no me gustan las mujeres.

.-¡Pues entonces que me dices de esa chica! Esa tal Tsubasa...

.-Tsubasa... –sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho- ¿¡Le has hecho algo a ella?

.-¿Yoooooooooo? –puso una cara pícara- Yo no, tu sí.

.-¿Eh?

.-Es que esa droga tiene efecto secundario. Rechaza a todas las mujeres a parte de la que le da el beso con la droga.

.-¡Mierda! –salió corriendo en busca de Koji y lo encontró con la cara triste- ¡Koji!

.-Genrou. ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo en tono frío-

.-¿Y Tsubasa? "Que raro está..."

.-Se ha ido...

.-¿Comooooooooo?

.-Si, como lo oyes. –señaló la puerta- Se ha ido.

.-Mierda. "Otra vez he hecho lo mismo" –salió corriendo de la fortaleza, enseguida se mojó por la lluvia- ¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa!

Tsubasa se había caído por el barranco, ahora estaba en el suelo, cubierta de heridas no muy grabes e inconsciente. Pero no duró mucho ya que la lluvia la despertó.

.-MMM... Duele... –se levantó, pero no pudo así que se quedó sentada- Me he herido la pierna... Vaya... –alzó la cabeza- Yo... Claro. Me he caído por el barranco.-se puso de rodillas y con la ayuda de las rocas del barranco y las manos se iba a levantar pero...- Seguro que todos están preocupados... Tengo que volver deprisa... –recordó lo que había pasado con Tasuki y esa chica- "¿Todos? ¿Quién? ¿Quién iba a preocuparse por mi? Natsu, Tasuki, Koji, y... y él... Todos se han ido... Yo..." –unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Estoy sola otra vez... –de repente sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella- ¿¡Tasuki? –se giró, pero...-

Era un chico de la misma edad que Tsubasa, su cabello era anaranjado, parecido al de Tasuki pero más claro, sus ojos eran igual que su pelo. Tenía el rostro sorprendido. En cambio Tsubasa lo tenía con los ojos bien abiertos y con un poco de miedo. Los dos se miraron.

.-No soy tu príncipe. –dijo en tono decepcionante el chico, a la vez que se acercaba a Tsubasa-

.-Tu eres... "No puede ser..." Eichi-kun... –el chico asintió- Es que... Bueno... Gracias... Lo siento es que... –no sabía que contestar- "Yo en el fondo de mi corazón aún estaba esperando a Tasuki... Aún le amo tanto..."

.-Tsubasa... Te he buscado tanto... Tsubasa. –se acercó a ella, haciendo que se apoyara en la pared sentada y él frente suyo, cogió la barbilla de Tsubasa-

..-No... ¡Para! –apartó su cabeza- Es que... Por favor... –le miró a los ojos- No quiero olvidar... El beso de Tasuki... –el enfado se apoderó del chico, así que la besó con fuerza. Recibiendo una bofetada de Tsubasa- ¡No!

.-Yo puedo hacer que le olvides... Lo haré... –la abrazó con fuerza-

.-Eichi... Tu me has buscado... Aún saber que yo... –cerró sus ojos y recordó algo-

:flash back:

Estaba Tsubasa de pequeña y el chico llamado Eichi también de pequeño.

.-Perdona Tsubasa, pero tengo que servir al emperador... Tranquila, te aseguro que volveré pronto y cuando lo haga... –la besó en la mejilla- Tu serás hermosa y estaremos juntos siempre. Te quiero mucho Tsubasa. –y se fue-

:Fin del flash back:

.-"En ese momento yo también quería decirte que te amaba... Pero ahora es diferente..." ¡Déjame ir Eichi!

.-Te propongo algo.

.-¿Eh?

.-Un ejército asaltará a la fortaleza de los bandidos.

.-¿¡Que?

.-Pero... Si decides venirte conmigo y decirle a ese chico que tanto te gusta que ya no le quieres... Puede que cambien la ruta y no la asalten. ¿Qué me dices?

.-¡Eres un...! –no terminó porque sabía perfectamente que iba en serio- Está bien... "Todo por no verte morir... Tasuki" ¡Como quieras!

.-Te doy cinco días. Adiós mi princesa. –la besó en la mejilla y se fue-

.-Y ahora... –se levantó como pudo- Tengo que cumplir con mi parte del tracto... –ya casi llegaba cuando se encontró a Tasuki todo empapado y gritando su nombre- ¡Tasuki aquí!

.-¿Eh? ¡Ah! –alegró su cara- ¡Tsubasa! –fue hacia ella y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza- Pensaba que no volvería a verte...

.-Yo... "¡No! ¡He de cumplir el trato!" No quiero verte más... "No me creas" –se liberó del abrazó- Yo no puedo estar contigo. "¡Tasuki no me creas!" Venga volvamos...

Tasuki y Tsubasa entraron a la fortaleza, donde todos estaban muy preocupados por los dos, sobretodo Koji que les recibió con las típicas tonterías. Pero Tasuki pasó de todo eso y arrastró a Tsubasa hacia su habitación.

.-¿Y bien? –preguntó él-

.-¿Qué?

.-Porque estas enfadada

.-No se... ¡Será porque no lo estoy! Dentro de cinco días me iré con una persona.

.-¿¡Qué?

.-Lo que oyes. Yo ya no quiero estar más contigo. Solo eras un capricho. –dijo en tono de superioridad-

.-Mentirosa.

.-¿Eh? "No lo hagas más difícil"

.-Dime en que he fallado.

.-En nada...

.-¿Qué hecho mal?

.-Nada.

.-Pues entonces... ¿No crees que me debes una explicación?

.-¡Ya te la he dado! ¡Yo no te amo! ¡Solo eres un capricho! "No es verdad..."

.-¡A mi no me mientes! –estaba muy enfadado.- Sé que esa no es la razón...

.-¡Pues la es! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

.-¡No! ¡Estas mintiendo! –la agarró fuertemente y la besó- ¿Se puede saber porque haces esto? ¿Te divierte hacerme sufrir?

Continuará 

¡Hey! ¡Hey! Uiiiiiiiiii! o Espero que os haya gustado! o Uiiiiiiii! (Ya lo se... Estoy fatal...)

¡Hasta el proxima y dejad reviews!

Graxias a Eluchis por su review .

Atte.

Mina


	8. Una enfermedad peligrosa

Bandido y princesa 

_Capítulo 8: Bueno, en realidad..._

.-No... –Tsubasa giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, para no ver los ojos de Tasuki, Tasuki la soltó-

.-¡Pues entonces dime porque lo haces!

.-Yo... –miró un momento a los ojos a Tasuki, pero enseguida desvió la mirada- ¡Mis sentimientos hacia ti están cambiando! Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad solo eras un juego.

.-Y tu esperas que me crea eso. –Tsubasa le miró sorprendida- Llevo demasiado tiempo a tu lado, se que no eres capaz de herir los sentimientos de los demás. ¡Por eso no puedo creerme tus palabras!

.-Pero...

.-Tsubasa por hoy lo dejaremos aquí. Pero no te olvides de esto... –se acercó a ella y puso los labios cerca de su oreja- Tu eres mía, Tsubasa. –la chica se sonrojó- Y no pienso compartirte con nadie. Si quieres que me aleje de ti, te aconsejo que te busques una excusa mejor. –se separó de ella- Porque que soy tu capricho no me lo puedo creer ni de broma...

.-¡No! –Tasuki se quedó sorprendido- ¡No lo hagas más difícil! ¿¡Es que no puedes entenderlo? ¡Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir! ¡No quiero verte morir frente a mi! ¡Olvídame y así él tendrá lo que quiere! ¡Olvídame por favor! –cuando supo lo que había dicho, se fue corriendo, pero Tasuki la detuvo antes de que saliera de la puerta-

.-Tsubasa... ¿Quién es él?

.-Ah... "Hablo demasiado" ¡Es la persona a quién amo! ¡Tu solo eres un capricho! ¡Así que quítame de tu cabeza!

.-Piensas irte de aquí sin mi...

.-Yo... –Tasuki hizo que volteara de cara hacia él-

.-¿Me lo vas a contar?

.-No se de que me estas hablando... No te entiendo...

.-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡¿Quién es él!

.-¡Te he dicho que me olvides! No... ¡No hay un "él"! ¿Por qué no quieres entender que eres solo un capricho?

.-Como quieras... No me pienso detener.

.-¿Eh? –estaba nerviosa, casi le contaba todo...- ¿Qué quieres dec...? –Tasuki la hizo callar con un beso, Tsubasa se resistía, pero él tenía más fuerza-

.-¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustan mis besos? Yo estoy seguro que para ti no soy un capricho... Y pienso demostrártelo...

.-¡Déjame pervertido depravado! ¡No hagas una locura! –pero Tasuki no la soltaba- ¡Como no pares gritaré!

.-Pues grita si quieres, pero por eso no te dejaré. ¿Es que aún no lo sabes?

.-¿Eh? ¿El que?

.-Yo te quiero mucho. Tu eres diferente... Eres todo lo que tengo, por eso no pienso dejarte marchar... Si es verdad que para ti no significo nada pues grita, pégame, haz lo que quieras... Pero si no es verdad... Estate quieta y déjate llevar... –la volvió a besar-

.-... –Tsubasa se quedaba sin palabras- "No me lo puedo creer... No quiero... Mi cuerpo no se mueve... ¿Por qué no puedo apartarle? Esas palabras... Son las que yo quería oír... ¡No puedo evitarlo!" –Tasuki la volvió a besar, pero esta vez Tsubasa no puso resistencia y le correspondió- "¿¡Pero que haces Tsubasa! ¡No puedes corresponderle! Pero... Yo... Quiero ceder... Pero... ¡No quiero verte morir!"

.-Ves... No puedes engañarme... Tsubasa... –La chica cayó sentada al suelo y Tasuki se agachó y empezó a besarle el cuello-

.-No lo hagas... Por favor... No lo hagas...

.-Pues entonces impídelo... Puedes empujarme. –apartó la camiseta de Tsubasa, dejando el hombro al descubierto y empezó a besarlo-

.-No puedo... Mi cuerpo no responde... Porque en realidad yo... –Tasuki se detuvo y la miró- Yo... Te...

.-Está bien... –Tasuki se separó de ella y se levantó, Tsubasa se quedó muy sorprendida- ¿Te sorprendes? ¿De veras te pensabas que te violaría? Que poco me conoces... –se agachó enfrente suyo- No hace falta que termines la frase... Ya me lo has demostrado...

.-Pero... yo... no...

.-Yo nunca moriré, si algún día tu murieses yo moriría contigo, pero hasta entonces seguiré vivo y a tu lado...

.-Yo... "Lo siento Eichi... Pero no puedo cumplir tu promesa" –se lanzó hacia Tasuki y lo abrazó, Tasuki no se lo esperaba y por eso cayó al suelo, estaba ella encima de él- No vuelvas a dejarme sola... Yo te... –de repente se levantó de encima de Tasuki y se sentó- COF COF COF –empezó a toser-

.-¿Tsubasa estás bien?

.-COF COF... Se me pasará... –mentía, ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba-

.-¿Estás segura?

.-Sí... –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, tenía las mejillas rojas, la cara sudando y todo su cuerpo temblaba-

.-Me estás mintiendo... ¿Qué te pa...? –Tsubasa cayó desmayada- ¡Tsubasa!

.-"No... Otra vez no... Pensaba que ya me había recuperado... Eichi tu lo sabías... Por eso..." Eichi... –Tasuki cogió a Tsubasa en brazos y la puso en la cama- Eichi... –Tasuki se agachó para oír mejor lo que decía entre su voz débil- Eichi tu... –Tsubasa alzó su mano temblorosa y Tasuki la cogió- Ah... –abrió los ojos- Tasuki...

.-Llamaré a un médico. –se iba a ir, pera ella lo cogió de la camiseta- ¿Qué?

.-Yo ya se lo que me pasa... No hace falta ningún médico...

.-Como quieras... Por cierto... ¿Quién es Eichi?

.-Eichi es mi primer amor... Fue él quién me dijo que me fuera con él...

.-¡Pues dime donde está! ¡Que ahora mismo voy y...!

.-¡No! ¡Tu no podrás entenderlo! –lo dijo alzando su voz- Tasuki perdona...

.-No pasa nada... –le puso la mano en la cabeza- Tienes que descansar...

.-Sí... –cerró sus ojos-

Pasó la noche, pero la chica no se recuperaba de su 'enfermedad'. Tasuki le insistía en ir a un médico, Tsubasa le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

.-¡Tasuki! –dijo Miyu entrando de repente en la habitación- Anda... ¿Qué te pasa Tsubasa?

.-Nada... –dijo sonriendo-

.-Bueno... ¡Tasuki! –se tiró a abrazarlo, pero él se apartó y cayó al suelo- ¡Traidor!

.-Déjame en paz Miyu.

.-Pero... –se puso a hacer pucheros-

.-¡Vale! ¡Habla de una vez!

.-¿A que me acompañarás a casa? Es que está muy lejos...

.-No puedo... Estoy ocupado.

.-Pero es que hay muy buenos médicos en la ciudad. –dijo con superioridad- Así tu prometida se pondrá bien.

.-¿Seguro? –Miyu asintió- ¿Tsubasa podrás aguantar...?

.-No quiero médicos... –se giró de espaldas a ellos-

.-Pues los necesitas.

.-¿Tu vendrás? –Tasuki asintió- ¡Pero solo uno! ¿Entendido?

.-¡Sí! –dijeron Miyu y Tasuki a la vez, Tsubasa les sonrió débilmente-

No tardaron mucho. Miyu llevaba su caballo y Tasuki llevaba a Tsubasa con él, cada vez tosía más y estaba muy pálida. Llegaron a la ciudad de Konan, allí Miyu convenció a Tasuki de que dejara a Tsubasa en banco apoyada, mientras ellos iban a buscar a un médico. Tasuki no se fiaba, pero Tsubasa le dijo que no podía aguantar mucho caminando y que era mucho mejor dejarla ahí. Así que Miyu y Tasuki se fueron a buscar a un médico.

.-Miyu gracias. –dijo Tasuki por el camino-

.-¿Me das gracias a mí?

.-Sí...

.-¡No hace falta hombre!

Tsubasa estaba sentada pensando en voz alta sobre sus cosas.

.-Tasuki se preocupa demasiado... ¡Pero si se preocupa es porque le importo!

.-Oye guapa. ¿Estás sola? –dijo un chico acercándose a ella-

.-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tasuki, Tasuki, Tasuki, Tasuki, Tasuki, ¡Tasuki!

.-Que rara... –y se fue-

.-¿Dónde estará? Espero que no tarde...

Miyu le llevaba por muchas calles.

.-¿Y que? ¿Aún no vas a acceder a ser mi prometido?

.-¡Te dije que no! –Tasuki estaba ya harto-

.-Entonces es porque te gusta esa chica... ¿Qué hago mal?

.-No lo se... Para mi ella es especial por alguna razón...

.-¡Pues díselo! Ella nunca te rechazará.

.-Perdona señorita podría... –dijo un chico joven, Miyu se acercó para ver que quería.-

.-"No me rechazará... Quizás..."

Tsubasa no paraba de toser y le había subido la fiebre. Sus ojos se cerraban por momentos.

.-"¿Por qué no llegas? Tasuki..."

.-Has visto... El chico del pelo naranja era muy guapo... –decían unas chicas que iban caminando-

.-"¿Pelo naranja? ¿Eichi o Tasuki?" –se giró para verlas y entonces vio a Tasuki cogiendo de la mano a Miyu y corriendo- ¡Tasuki! ¡Tasuki! –se levantó y se puso a correr para seguirles- ¡Tasuki esp...! "Tasuki yo..." ¡Ta...! –su voz no le salía, de repente se cayó, pero no del todo, se quedó con las rodillas apoyadas en el camino- No... –se llevó la mano al cuello y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- Tan pronto...

Por fin Tasuki se detuvo.

.-¡Aunque sea joven pueden aprovecharse de ti! Es que hay que ver...

.-Tengo que darte algo...

.-¿Y ahora que quieres?

.-Tu castigo por no aceptarme a mi. –se acercó y lo besó, pero una persona les observaba. Tsubasa se había caído justo en el camino de arriba y ellos estaban abajo. Tasuki se separó inmediatamente al verla-

.-¿¡Tsubasa!

.-... Yo... –apoyó su mano en el suelo y con ese apoyó se levantó y se puso a correr-

.-¡Tsubasa!

Pero ella seguía corriendo.

.-"Tasuki no se toma el amor en serio... Siempre me hace sufrir... Pero aquellas palabras..." COF COF... –estaba muy roja por la fiebre y sus ojos ya se cerraban así que se paró para descansar- No puedo más... Porque no me lo dijiste Eichi... Me queda tan poco tiempo... ¿Por eso...? Pero yo... ¡No quiero separarme de él! –las lágrimas la caían muy despacio- "No puedo más... Ya no me queda nada... Me voy a morir... ¿verdad Eichi? Pero yo..." Tasuki... "... te quiero" –y sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en el suelo húmedo por la lluvia, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas pero a la vez rojas mejillas y llegaban hasta sus labios-

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hey! ¡Hey! Esta quedando muy triste ¿no? ¿Me atreveré a matar a mi personaje? Jujujujujujuju... ¡Respuestas en el siguiente capítulo! .

Atte.

Mina


	9. El signo en el cuerpo

**Bandido y princesa**

_Capítulo 9: ¿Una enfermedad nos separa?_

.-¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa! –gritaba Tasuki mientras desesperadamente la buscaba. Otra vez... ¡Otra vez! Siempre hacia lo mismo... Siempre metía la pata y hacia llorar a Tsubasa. Estaba pasando lo mismo que con Miaka, pero esta vez él era como Taka. La hacia llorar, sufrir y siempre borraba su alegría y su sonrisa. ¿Pero porque?- Tsubasa...

.-¡Tasuki! –dijo Miyu corriendo detrás de él, por suerte Tasuki se había detenido- ¿La has encontrado? –no recibió respuesta- ¡Te ayudo a buscarla!

.-No.

.-¿Pero porque?

.-Miyu aléjate de mi. No te me acerques.

.-Per... –vio la cara de Tasuki de enfado- S... sí... –se fue corriendo hacia su casa.-

.-"Pienso encontrarte" ¡Tsubasa! "No volveré a hacerte sufrir" ¡Responde Tsubasa! "Pienso encontrarte, no te haré sufrir y ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti" ¡Tsu... –la vio, estaba tirada en el suelo, roja seguramente de la fiebre, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y su cara estaba llena de tristeza- ¡Tsubasa! –no se lo pensó dos veces, fue corriendo a ayudarla. La abrazó, estaba congelada- No te mueras...

.-... –no había respuesta, ni una simple palabra, ni una simple reacción de vida-

.-No... –con su mano temblorosa cogió una muñeca de la chica, empezó a buscarle el pulso, no lo encontraba. O bien era porque estaba muy nervioso o porque...- ¡No Tsubasa! –la abrazó aún más fuerte-

.-Ah... Duele... –dijo débilmente-

.-¿Tsubasa? –aflojó el abrazo-

.-¿Tasuki porque has venido? No lo entiendo... –esta vez era ella quién no recibía respuesta de Tasuki- Ta... –sintió como pequeñas gotas que eran diferentes a la de la lluvia le caían encima de su cuello- ¿Tasuki estás llorando? –él se separó y Tsubasa pudo ver las lágrimas de Tasuki en sus ojos- Lo siento...

.-No. Yo soy el que lo siente. ¡Perdóname Tsubasa! Tu eres la que sufres más y yo... Yo solo hago que aumentar tu sufrimiento...

.-Tasuki. –cogió su mano y la puso en su mejilla- Tu no eres el culpable de mi enfermedad, y si te refieres a lo de Miyu... Yo... Bueno... Seguro que un beso no cuenta para nada. ¿No?

.-Tienes razón... Tsubasa... Cuéntamelo todo... ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Está bien... –cogió la mano de Tasuki y la llevó hasta su garganta- Tengo una enfermedad de garganta. –separó la mano de Tasuki-

.-Espera. –vio una cueva y condujo a Tsubasa hasta ella-

.-De pequeña lo notaron y me sentenciaron un año de vida. Por eso todas las atenciones iban a mi hermana, yo era invisible para todos... excepto... –miró a Tasuki- Había un chico joven que era muy buen médico, Eichi, me cuidó y me hizo una promesa. Él cuidaría de mí y así seguro que vivía mucho más. Pero...

.-"Era de eso que conocía a ese"

.-Eichi se tenía que ir para servir al emperador en la batalla contra Kuto. Si no se hubiese ido... –apretó con fuerza los puños- Yo me hubiera curado. –Tasuki abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido- Él me lo confesó, me dijo que me curaría, que tenía la cura. ¡Pero por culpa de esa guerra perdió la cura y la esperanza!

.-"Fue todo... ¿Por culpa nuestra?"

.-Eichi me dijo que iría a por más, que iría al país de Byakko a buscar más... Pero no regresó... Ya le di por muerto... Por eso me fui a buscarlo y unos soldados me reconocieron y quisieron hacerle un trato a mi padre, a cambio de mi libertad, querían dinero. Ellos se negaron y dijeron 'Una niña tan débil como tu nunca podrá ser feliz' y entonces te encontré... –alegró la cara- Y me ayudaste...

.-"Si hubiésemos podido invocar Suzaku antes... Tsubasa ahora estaría bien... No estaría enferma... Estaría curada y..." ¡Perdóname!

.-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

.-Perdóname... –la abrazó con más fuerza- Perdóname...

.-No lo entiendo... ¿Tasuki porque?

.-Por nada... Por nada... "No soy capaz de contárselo"

Y así se quedaron dormidos, abrazados hasta que la luz atravesó la cueva y les hizo despertar. Tasuki fue el primero en despertar y luego Tsubasa.

.-¿Ya nos vamos? –dijo muy alegre y llena de energía Tsubasa-

.-Pensaba que estabas enferma. –dijo en tono irónico-

.-Es que si tu me quieres puedo brillar con una luz roja, pero si no me quieres entonces me apagaré. –dijo riéndose-

.-¿Eh? Bah, no te entiendo. –la cogió de la mano y salieron de la cueva- Bueno por lo menos está cerca. –viendo la fortaleza cerca de ellos-

.-¡Sí! "Perdona pero no te lo he contado todo..."

Llegaron enseguida y Koji les recibió con pucheros y alegría, pero después se empezó a pelear con Genrou. Tsubasa se les quedó mirando un poco triste.

.-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Genrou, Tsubasa negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia la habitación-

.-¿Qué le habrás hecho? –dijo maliciosamente Koji-

.-¡Idiota! No le he hecho nada. –y siguió a Tsubasa, entró y la vio mirando por la ventana, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y tristeza- ¿Tsubasa?

.-Ah.. –se giró- Tasuki. –volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero esta vez puso un poco de aliento en la ventada haciendo que una parte se quedara blanca, luego empezó a escribir algo- Mira... –Tasuki se acercó- Mi nombre se escribe así...

.-¿Y que?

.-"No lo entiende..." No por nada.

.-Estás rara.

.-Je, en serio no me pasa nada. –se sentó en la cama- Tasuki te he de contar que yo...

Unos gritos la interrumpieron, enseguida los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Y vieron que miles de guardias entraban por la fortaleza y mataban todo aquél que encontraban.

.-Eichi-kun... "¿Por qué?"

.-Tsubasa corre. –la cogió de la mano y se pusieron a correr, la llevo a una habitación- Quédate aquí –salió y cerró la puerta, para que no se escapara y no se pusiera en peligro-

.-¡No Tasuki! –empezó a golpear la puerta, pero nadie contestó- No puedes pelear... ¡Tasuki! –notó algo entre sus pies, era una gran luz roja que empezaba a cubrirla lentamente- La luz... "¿Moriré así?" –se puso la mano en el pecho- No escucho la voz de Tasuki...

.-¿Tienes miedo de morir? –dijo un pájaro rojo que había entrado por la ventana-

.-No... Pero...

.-¿Pero qué?

.-Hay gente... Con quién quisiera estar más tiempo... Con Koji, Eichi-kun y... Tasuki.

.-Te diré algo bueno. Tu poder se extinguirá, pero gracias a ello él podrá luchar con su verdadero poder y por eso no morirá.

.-... –el pájaro desapareció, la luz ya le llegaba por las rodillas- Tasuki... Te quiero...

Mientras Tasuki iba luchando como podía, no sabía porque, pero... Su energía se iba gastando, no le quedaban fuerzas. Decidió sacar su abanico, a lo mejor así tendrían miedo y huían.

.-¡Llamas divinas! –pero no salió nada- ¿Cómo? –se miró el brazo, su signo había desaparecido- "¿Por qué no sale?" –recordó algo-

Flash back 

.-Mira... Mi nombre se escribe así...

Fin del flash back 

.-No es posible... Mi signo es 'Tsubasa'

CONTINUARÁ 

Jujujuju. ¿A que sorprende? El próximo es el último

Atte.

Mina


	10. Un eterno Ai Shiteru

Bandido y princesa Capítulo 10: Buscando la verdad 

.-No es posible... Mi signo es 'Tsubasa' ¡No puede ser! –salió corriendo hasta que encontró la puerta donde tenía que estar Tsubasa- ¡Tsubasa explícame...! –no había nadie... Bueno si una luz roja que atravesó el cuerpo de Tasuki.- Tsubasa.

.-Tasuki. –Tasuki abrió los ojos, solo veía luces rojas, pero delante de él estaba Tsubasa, que le extendió la mano- Tasuki...

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –la coge de la mano y en ese momento desaparece- ¿Eh? ¡Tsubasa! –se encontró de nuevo en la habitación, ahora su signo brillaba- Alas. –unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro-

Tasuki abandonó la habitación, cogió fuertemente el abanico, tenía el rostro agachado por lo tanto no se le veía la cara. Ahora estaba en la sala donde todos se estaban peleando.

.-Iros ahora mismo. –dijo secamente y fríamente-

.-¡Mirad es el jefe! –dijo uno señalando a Tasuki-

.-¡Contaré hasta 3! –Alzó el abanicó y se le vio la cara, la tenía triste y a la vez enfadado- Sino es quemaré.

.-Eso no te devolverá a Tsubasa. –dijo un chico apareciendo de detrás de todos los soldados-

.-Uno...

.-Como quieras. –alzó la mano y todos los soldados se fueron fuera- Ella lo escogió así, tendrías que aceptarlo. –se fue-

.-Dos... –bajó el abanico-

.-¡Hemos ganado! –dijeron todos a la vez, menos Tasuki y Koji-

.-Genrou. Oye, que... –Tasuki se había ido por la puerta- Será mejor que no le digamos nada.

Tasuki fue corriendo hasta el pueblo donde Tsubasa le contó que era el pueblo donde se creó. Al llegar vio un pueblo medio destruido y el castillo donde se suponía que vivía Tsubasa no estaba, se había esfumado.

.-Es imposible...

.-Perdona, ¿Pero que haces aquí? –le dijo una señora familiar-

.-"Es la señora Oka" Esto... –señaló el lugar- ¿Aquí no había un castillo?

.-No, nunca lo ha habido. Desde que el pueblo fue atacado por Kuto no ha vivido nadie aquí, excepto yo.

.-¿Y Tsubasa y Natsu?

.-¿Tsubasa? No la conozco, a Natsu si. Fue asesinada por un tal Eichi, era la hija de un noble.

.-Ah... "Te lo habías inventado todo..." Gracias por la información... –salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta de la señora, llegó hasta la cueva- ¡Eres una mentirosa! –golpeó la pared-

.-¿Lo has entendido? –era Eichi-

.-¿Y tu? Me sorprende que no seas una ilusión.

.-Jajaja. –se rió un rato- ¿Qué te contó Tsubasa de mi?

.-Que eras su médico.

.-Mi nombre es Eichi y practicaba la magia negra, hasta que... –se quitó la manga derecha, su brazo estaba negro- Caí en una maledicción. Me deprimí y caí en una depresión, moriría dentro de unos años.

.-¿Y que tiene que ver Tsubasa?

.-Déjame acabar. Entonces por mi ventada apareció un gran pájaro rojo, no me lo podía creer, pero hablaba y a cambio de poder vivir me dijo que creará un cuerpo de mujer con mi magia. Y lo hice, la hice igual que mi hermana muerta. Después se la llevó y no lo volví a ver más. Hasta que me encontré con ella otra vez, pero no era un simple cuerpo vacío, tenía una alma.

.-¿Pero porque a partir de mi signo?

.-Eso no lo se. Yo solo te he contado lo que sé, lo otro lo tendrás que inventar o bien imaginar. –se fue caminando-

.-Pues sigo sin entenderlo... –caminó hasta la fortaleza, llegó y se fue directamente a su habitación- Me gustaría saber porque...

.-La verdad... –se oía una voz en la habitación, era el de una chica- Esta dentro de tu corazón...

.-¿Quién eres?

.-La verdad, está dentro de tu corazón...

.-¡Muéstrate! –a su grito la habitación se cubrió de agua- ¿Agua? No me ahogo...

.-Dentro de tu corazón... –una luz roja apareció-

Al desaparecer esa luz había una chica de cabellos rojos, tenía unas alas en su espalda rojas.

.-Dentro de tu corazón... –repetía-

.-¡Deja de decir eso! –cada vez estaba más enfadado-

.-Esos sentimientos olvidados... –se acercó a él y le tocó con un dedo justo donde estaba su corazón- Olvidados...

.-Ah...

**flash back**

.-¡Mierda! –Tasuki golpeaba todo lo que encontraba, Miaka se había ido con Taka al mundo donde pertenecían- No puedo olvidarla... ¡No lo soporto!

.-¿Estás bien Genrou? –preguntó su amigo Koji desde fuera de la habitación- Necesitas a una mujer para olvidar a otra.

.-¡Cállate! "Una nueva chica... Pero... No se..." Lo que quiero ahora es a una chica que me guste de verdad, que ella también me ame y no me deje por otro...

**fin del flash back**

.-Y ese deseo... –decía la figura- se convirtió en 'alas'

.-¿Alas?

.-Las alas para hacerse realidad... –toda la habitación estaba oscura-

Pero de repente apareció una luz roja al fondo, la chica desapareció. En esa luz pudo distinguir una figura, era Tsubasa rodeada por luces rojas. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba como hipnotizada.

.-Lo dudo, pero eso es... ¿Alas? Hay agua, pero no me ahogo... ¿Este es mi deseo? –se dio cuenta de que la voz no le salía, esas palabras eran pronunciadas, pero ella no las oía- No puedo hablarte. Tsubasa, al fin te encuentro... Pensé que nunca más te vería, pero al finte he encontrado... –Tsubasa iba cerrando los ojos lentamente- Esto es el deseo que pedí, ¿Pero porque no me lo contaste? –ella cerró completamente los ojos- No sabía por donde buscarte, pero... Sabía que nos encontraríamos, porque tú y yo estamos unidos...

Tsubasa abrió los ojos, esta vez eran sus ojos dorados y le volvió a extender la mano hacia Tasuki.

.-No puedo hacer nada. No puedo hacer nada más que seguirte, todos te han querido mucho, aunque solo seas una palabra escrita. –le dio la mano- Tsubasa ¿Por qué siempre en los momentos críticos estamos cerca? ¿Y porque no te llega mi voz?

Tsubasa le soltó la mano y se las llevó a la cara, las puso como si rezara y cerró los ojos.

.-Tsubasa por más que sea una ilusión, aunque no existas, te diré... –se acerca a su oído- Que te quiero mucho... "En este lugar, mis lágrimas se convierte en las burbujas más brillantes de todas"

FIN DEL FIC 

¿Qué corto no? Este fic tiene final abierto, a partir de ahí os podéis imaginar lo que queráis (y si teneis tiempo me lo enviais como review, que así me entretengo o quizás haga un capítulo más). No sabía como acabarlo y decidí final abierto, a mi me gusta como ha quedado... Al principio quería hacer que Tsubasa se muriera para proteger a Tasuki, pero... ¡Entonces descubrí que el símbolo de Tasuki es 'alas' es decir Tsubasa! Y apartir de ahí... jejeje

Bueno gracias a Rian por los dos review, la verdad es que me lo dijo Luciko (mi prima) que era Tsubasa, pero yo no tenía ni idea XDDDDD ¿Pero al final si k es Tsubasa no?

Bueno espero que os guste.

Atte.

Mina


End file.
